


Holey Cow

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [81]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Crack, F/M, Nonsense, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 14th: Holey Cow - 100 words - The villian uses a portable hole to escape the heroes.
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Series: Drabble Ball Z [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 1





	Holey Cow

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the time when Gohan and Videl were fighting crime as the Great Saiyaman & Saiyawoman team :D

“This is bloody ridiculous.”

Gohan bent and touched the black disk their enemy had disappeared into. It crumpled as he poked it, lifting up from the tarmac. Videl crossed her arms and glowered as he picked it up and waved it, wondering if the magician they’d been chasing would fall back out of it.

“This is, by far, the dumbest thing that’s ever happened.”

“Oh I don’t know about that.” Gohan grinned winningly. “I’ve seen some crazy stuff.”

Videl rolled her eyes but didn’t push it. He was her half-alien boyfriend who’d been to space; he’d probably win that argument.


End file.
